Final Fantasy Match Up
by AmatureHour
Summary: After hours things get pretty steamy between these two characters in an elevator. F/M. One Shot.


AmatureHour: ''Hello! Welcome to my story... what ever.

They called me on my friends account but here i'm just called Jackie.

So this will be my first story in my new account and I hope you like the mystery pairing!''

Random Man: hopefully this story will be interesting...

Jackie: ''Shhhh! I can cut your pay again!''

Random Man:'' AGAIN!''

Jackie: Please enjoy the story!

{ POV}

The dusty air of the Garden was blowing in my face.

I built this damn place with my husband Cid (with the help of NORG unfortunately) at least I thought he would have janitors run the place other a couple times.

The place was or felt empty as I slowly walked to the elevator. Nida was asleep some where because indeed it was midnight.

I finally stepped out of the elevator and walked into the corridor. Sadly Riona was in a coma and Cid was just checking up on the garden.

It was night and no doubt Zell and every one else would be bothering sqaull some where, The elevator lurched up to the 3rd floor.

''Cid?'' The man was staring off into space.

He was out side of the of the elevator.

''Oh..'' The man was way to old for this.

He was hunched back and walked in the elevator, he pushed the 1st floor button.

''Oh sorry where going to do some thing in there, dear?''

"No."

He was smiling, like he would do normally.

The elevator stopped between floor one and two.

"Well this is an old elevator this was bound two happen"

"They probably going to notice us later..."

Honestly he looked cute still... in the dim even in the dim lighting.

He stepped closer and grabbed my waist and kissed me slowly.

It was the type of kiss only and married couple could do after so many years...

{CID POV}

The light were always serene here at night.

Giving side glances and little smiles, she returned them normally.

The kiss was over and she pulled back lightly.

She laughed slightly and stared off in the distance.

"every thing all right?"

"yes." she just looked off into space again.

I walked closer and pinned her to the wall...

"what are you doing?" My lips started on her neck completely perched.

Pulling down her dress made me feel 20 years old again.

I made my mouth to hers.

Feeling around in her mouth the warmth and homey feeling made him feel hard.

My hand slowly made my way to her thigh.

"How old do you think you are?" Edea said in a longing voice.

"Your never to old for this..."

I groped her close.

"did you have a secret agenda for this?"

I laughed softly, My lips touched touched her in a swift and soft motion...

She tugged on my pants and they slipped down with uncertain amount of time.

Our bottom halves were bare.

My hand moved down between the legs.

Sweat was pooling down my body I tugged my shirt off and returned my hand.

I suckled her breasts while massaging with my hand.

{Edea POV}

H e was gently massaging.

Cool chills went up my spine.

Utterly erect he sucked my neck and positioning my legs he was sweating.

The elevator was kinda warm now...

"I know your not the type to do this" He chuckled, I smiled wider and let him continue I know he's been wanting to do this for a while now.

It seemed the cold turkey from it was torture

Dear penthouse forum...

He grunted with pleasure and lifted.

He was struggling to keep me up and he started to move in.

I loved his childish smile, starting to rub his nipples fast.

All he did was grunt in please.

Nipple erect, I licked it and kissed his neck and let my hands wander freely.

"oh-H!" it felt like hot lava with a cool sensitive feeling to my spine.

I have to admit after all these years he still had a nice butt.

I grunted in great pleasure...

His skin was supple and smooth.

{CID POV}

Deep breaths were taken as she groped her breasts and she sqeashed my butt.

I pounced in and started to enter my manhood into her womenhood.

Setting my left hand on her thigh while my other hand was on her bosom.

Her hands were squeezing my bottom.

My tounge re entered my mouth, she went down my throat.

I never felt this giddy in a long time, between the kids and her talking about being murder...

There wasn't much time for this.

She began to squeeze harder as I poked her harder.

Re postioning her was the easier part of this, I pulled her up and her legs were around me and my manhood was still in side.

Groping, her arms where around my neck and we were kissing.

Now I shoved her against the glass door of the elevator.

{Edea POV}

He was breathing in my ear.

The wind made it tingle more, his right hand moved freely while his left hand still supported me.

The caressing touch made my heart jump.

I nipped his ears.

He never aged it seemed, he was just as wild as when I met him.

The wild grin on his face was showing his orgasmic face.

"oaahh" He was moaning louder then I was at the moment.

The peak was at a breach of perfection, My grin turned wide and slender.

"OH-OH-! CIID!" It was loud and I felt it might have been heard down stairs...

His milkly subtance began to drain into me while my cum spooled out at the very moment.

(We'd always had that unison thing going)

The sweat rolled down his neck.

My lips pressed against his sweat.

Claw marks where on his ass, but my legs went around his neck again.

i was still pressed against the door he lowered my down, his arms were slender they embraced me tight in every way.

I felt so young...

My arms wrapped around, he had his pant in hand.

The elevator started moving down.

He had me in an embrace still...

Jackie:How was that?

Random Male: EWW! It was Old people sex!

Jackie SO?

Random man: SO! DISGUSTING! What happened if the juniors saw, What if Zell or Sqaull saw!

Jackie: Your over reacting...

Random Man: OLD PEOPLE SEX!

Jackie: I can take away your pay check again.

Random Man: NO YOU CAN'T THATS NOT FAIR!

Jackie: your saying it like it's a bad thing...

well any wa-

Random man: NO NO WHERE NO DONE HERE!

Pushes random man away...

Jackie: any way thank you for reading Final Fantasy Match Up.


End file.
